


Ain't That a Kick in the Head?

by morgisback



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgisback/pseuds/morgisback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt Fill)  Courier Six didn't want to believe her days were numbered: doing runs whenever she could, protecting and running the dazzling city of New Vegas from the Lucky 38, talking to the same people, drinking the same booze, eating the same radiated muck.  Nothing changed.  Until the F.E., as they had dubbed it:  "The Floating Explosion".  She had saved the Mojave before and this thing...it took one of her people.  Her only option?  Confront it.  Not only did it throw her into a world of myths and legends, but this world...it's on the brink of destruction.  And the only one who can save it?  Ring a ding ding, baby.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't That a Kick in the Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt Fill) Courier Six didn't want to believe her days were numbered: doing runs whenever she could, protecting and running the dazzling city of New Vegas, talking to the same people, drinking the same booze, eating the same radiated muck. Nothing changed. Until the F.E., as they had dubbed it: "The Floating Explosion". She had saved the Mojave before and this thing...it took one of her people. Her only option? Confront it. Not only did it throw her into a world of myths and legends, but this world...it's on the brink of destruction. And the only one who can save it? Ring a ding ding, baby.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. This is a rewrite of one of the fills I did on the Dragon Age Kink meme for a crossover for Dragon Age and any non-Bioware game. I chose my favorite game of all time, Fallout New Vegas. My Courier, Jezebel, does have a bit of a head canon route that I have, but hopefully it's not that far off from the original end game. Any response back is greatly appreciated so that way I can keep it as close to canon as possible. I'll try to update as much as I can. Have a good night! - Morgan

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1

Red and Yellow

 

* * *

 

 

She hated the red wallpaper in the Lucky 38.  Every time she came home, she would stare at it for a long period of time.  From whatever superior officer of the New California Republic that drew the short straw and had to recap her on what occurred while she had been away to Julie Farkas and the Followers of the Apocalypse going over the reconstruction of Freeside, the rotting red paisley was the biggest eyesore she had ever seen.  And it was an even bigger problem than she liked to admit - half the time she was so focused on how much she hated it that she missed out on portions of the conversations.  She reclined in her large desk chair, resting her chin in her hand.  What color should she change it to?  Was the design even paisley?  She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, trying to get a better view behind Colonel Cassandra Moore.  No, it wasn't paisley - it was just that old and rotted.

" **Jezebel**."

Jezebel's green eyes darted back to the blonde woman standing in front of her desk, glaring at her with her beret pressed firmly under her arm.  Moore's bright red lips were pursed in aggravation as she waited for the Courier and Leader of Free Vegas to answer her.  They were quiet for a long moment before Jezebel finally sat up in her chair, holding her scarred hand out for the file.  She gave the woman the most dazzling smile she could, "Let me see it, Moore."

"You weren't listening to a damned word I said, were you?" She questioned, passing the thick folder over.

"I was distracted." 

Moore waited as Jezebel leafed through the file, her expression unreadable as she lifted one paper and turned over another.  Another request for supplies to be sent out to the soldiers in Forlorn Hope.  And did they need it - even though Caesar's Legion wasn't as big of a threat as it was when Jezebel ran them off two years ago, there were still small bands of Legionaries still loyal to their dead Caesar out for blood.  She had gone through the Legion's camp after the battle for Hoover Dam, making sure to pick off any strays that had tried to stay, regroup, or retreat.  She had been thorough, but the Legion was like a bad case of bed bugs:  No matter what you do, they keep coming back.

"More guns, huh?"  She questioned, turning over the requisitions and picking up her pen.  "The Legion still a problem in the camp?"

"No, ma'am," Moore said, shaking her head.  "At least, not as bad as they have been.  However, a small band of Raiders have taken refuge there.  They've been attacking the camp at night, while most of the men are resting.  Most of the time, they just steal rations and ammo."

"Most of the time?"  Jezebel questioned, looking at the woman's face.

She didn't answer right away.  She looked torn on whether to answer the Courier's suspicions.  Jezebel knew why:  Couldn't make it look like the NCR couldn't handle themselves.  They didn't need the extra shame. 

"It's nothing we **can't** handle," She let out a soft sigh, finally relenting, "But they've gotten cocky.  We just need the extra push to take them out and send them on their way."

"Hm," Jezebel nodded, signing her name.  She slid the file across her desk, looking up at the Colonel.  "Julie won't be pleased I'm giving you the leftovers from Cass' last haul."

Moore made a grunt of indifference.  She picked the file up and slipped it under her arm with her beret, "Farkas is never happy when we get help."

"For good reason," The Courier replied, resuming her comfortable position and focusing back on the wallpaper across the room.  "The Followers and the NCR don't always agree, and with the King as the main protection of Freeside..."  She shrugged, "You can see why she'd be weary of you, and I - for one - can't blame them."

She could feel Moore's glare on her, "The Followers are helpful.  We've always been **civil.** "  She made note of the colonel's lack of mention of the Kings.

"Of course," Jezebel flashed her another dazzling smile, "I meant no offense.  Excuse me.  Like I said, I'm...distracted."

The woman in front of her sighed, long and exhausted.  "Of course, _ma'am._ "  She took her hat out from under her arm and placed it back on top of her perfectly styled blonde hair. 

Moore had always been a beautiful woman, but years of being the commanding officer at the Dam had taken the toll on her wonderful features.  Jezebel had admired the woman: even when they first met almost 4 years ago, she was polished, poised, and never let anyone see what was going on under the mask.  She had the makings of a fine soldier, and it showed in her work.  Even now, when Jez had a problem she couldn't have her companions or herself handle, she went right to Moore.  And even if the woman acted like she didn't like the Courier, she was one of the few superior officers that spoke frequently with her.  Most of the others didn't quite like that she stole New Vegas right out from under them and offering to have them remain under her supervision was the added salt on the already deep wounds of defeat.

"Hey, Cassandra."  The woman stopped in the door way, turning to look at the woman in the chair.  "What color do you think I should change my walls to?"

Moore raised an eyebrow, before giving one, slow shrug.  "You would look good in a yellow room."

 

* * *

 

 

"Julie isn't happy."

Jezebel looked up from her terminal.  Standing in front of her desk, plate in hand, was Arcade Gannon.  He looked down at her, his bright eyes flashing behind his black rimmed glasses.  Her eyes darted over to the plate of brahmin steak and _Blamco! Mac'n'Cheese!_   She smiled and held her hand out to take the plate.  Just as her tanned fingers glanced over the rim of the green ceramic, Arcade pulled it back just out of her reach.  His eyebrows tugged down and his lips thinned.  "Jez," He said again, his voice lacking any humor.  "Julie _isn't_ happy.  Neither is the King.  You offered them those leftover supplies."

She sat down and let out a soft "humph".  Turning away from the doctor, she focused back on her terminal.  "Looks like word travels fast," She grumbled.

"Of course it does," He replied, setting the plate down on the desk, "Especially when it's about _you_ and the _colonel_."  Arcade wasn't shocked when he only got a less than enthusiastic sound.  "Look," He sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever you do in your free time, is not my concern," He ignored the glare, "But the people of Freeside _needed_ those supplies and you just gave them away to the NCR."

The Courier tugged her meal towards her, picking up the fork and knife before speaking.  "I know."  She ignored the glare, "But the raiders across the river are becoming a bigger problem."

Arcade crossed his arms, "I thought we ran them off."

"I thought we did too, apparently we were wrong."  She continued to cut her meat into smaller pieces, focusing on her task,  "Seems like what you thought was right.  More of them are piling in from Oregon and from what I gathered from the file, they've started butchering whatever soldiers they can get their hands on.  We need to keep Forlorn Hope strong, just in case some stranglers of the Legion decide to try and do a hit against us again."

With a quick nod of his head, Arcade uncrossed his arms.  "I guess that's a good a reason as any to give away **promised** goods."

"Would you let it go?"  She said, shoving some of her pasta in her mouth.  "I'll figure it out.  I always do."

"Not always, but I'll take your word for it."  Arcade watched as she opened drawers in her desk, searching around for something.  He rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket of his lab coat and plucking out a bottle of purified water.  "But don't forget," He continued, offering the bottle to his fearless leader, "I'm the one who has to deal with her on a daily basis.  You have the luxury of hiding up here."

"Trust me, I never forget.  You wouldn't let me, even if I tried."

A soft, clearing of a throat drew their attention to the doorway leading into Jezebel's master bedroom.  The man was just as tanned as she was, thanks to long years of traveling under the unforgiving Mojave sun, his head clean shaven in proper military style under the red beret.  His eyes couldn't be seen behind his sunglasses that he wore, even inside the dimly lit room, but they had known him long enough to know that they were probably fixed in a scowl.  Arcade stared at the man for a moment before offering a simple nod.  "Boone," He said.

"Gannon."  Craig Boone grunted, but Arcade knew enough not to be offended.  Grumbles and grunts were Boone's default way of conversing with people, which the doctor noted wasn't exactly healthy, but he was in no place to say otherwise.  Jezebel liked it and with her, there was no arguing.  Turning back to face her, Arcade used his index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess we're done here.  I'll try to keep Pacer from breaking down your door."

Jezebel smirked around chewing her food, shoving another bite of steak in her mouth.  "You're a saint."

"I know," He called over his shoulder, "I'm your Virgil, remember?"

She didn't bother to wait until Boone was standing in front of her, "Moore was here earlier.  Mentioned that you've been doing some runs for them.  Not that I don't mind, by the way, but I'd like to know when you go running off.  I miss you, you know."

"Been busy."

"I know."  She paused, staring down at her plate.  Letting out a heavy sigh, she pushed the plate away from her.  "I'm done.  You want the rest?"

Boone didn't reply.  Instead, he sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk.  She spent 6 months scavving those chairs, wanted to make sure it matched the room just right.  They weren't entirely uncomfortable, even though they were missing some of the golden pegs and the dark brown leather was split.  He didn't say anything as he dug in and she was perfectly fine with that.  Instead, she went back to work on her terminal and going over her inventory pages.  The _click-clack!_ of her keys was as comforting as any noise the man had run into over the past week.  He was done eating in a matter of minutes.

He used the back of his hand to wipe the brahmin juice off his mouth, "Thanks."

"Of course,"  After he was done, she plucked the plate up.  There were still some left over fat and scraps of _Blamco!_ left of the plate.  She pushed her chair back from her desk and set it on the floor.  Boone wasn't shocked when he heard the sound of Rex, her mechanical Shepard, scarfing down whatever he had left.  She paused a moment, patting his side gently before straightening herself to face him.

"Now," Jez placed her hands on the desk, lacing her fingers in a professional manner that didn't quite suit her, "What's up?"

"We heard rumor that there are a few small groups of Legionaries hiding out on some caves in the north,"  He said.

This wasn't a shock.  Many people took to the path Caesar offered and plenty thought it rung true, that the life of slavery was the right path or at least easier.  She groaned, despite knowing that was were he was.  Boone spent his off time hunting down any sort of opposition with a Bull painted on it.  It was his hobby, like painting.  "I trust you took care of them."

He shrugged, watching her.  "All except for one."  She raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Figured you could use a break.  Thought you'd like to come with me."

She couldn't be bothered to hide her grin.  Any chance to get away from the bureaucracy of politics was a good enough excuse for her.  Besides, it had been a good month since she had been out on the road.  She figured New Vegas could survive a few days without her.  She glanced down at Rex, "What do you say, buddy?  Wanna go hunt some Legion scum?"  Her grin widened at the excited bark.

The two stood up from their seats and Rex rounded the corner.  His glowing brain illuminated the room more now that he was out from under the desk.  The sounds of his mechanical legs retracting as he took off towards the door was a calming sound to both.  "Oh, Boone, that reminds me."  She walked with him towards the door leading out into the hallway.  "What color do you think I should change the wallpaper too?  Red is too-"

"Yellow."


End file.
